


This Way Is Okay

by edel_im



Category: Big Bang (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Ignoring the Elephant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 20:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5062489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edel_im/pseuds/edel_im
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seung Hyun and SooYun and whatever they'd like to call this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Way Is Okay

"Geez, Seung Hyun, you could have at least cleaned the bathroom."

 

He raked a hand through his hair, eyes heavy and practically screaming with protest at his effort of opening them, just to see if his new companion was not endangering her person in the measly space of the, to his opinion, spotless restroom.

 

"I'm sorry Soo. I should have known you'd be arriving at 2 AM because you're that predictable and because I didn't buy this pad for myself."

 

"What sass, and so early," she scoffs from the bathroom, the clink of her belt against the counter sounding through the half-opened door. "You told me I could crash at your place when I needed too."

 

He could almost hear the pout on her voice and he sighs, a smile creeping on the corners of his mouth. "Yeah, sure. But it's 2 AM, babygirl. I just went to sleep an hour ago."

 

"Then go back to bed. I was waiting for you to text the passcode so I could just come here without waking you."

 

"What assurance do I have that you won't sell it out to some crazy fan?"

 

"Hey!" She exclaimed, exiting the bathroom with her clothes haphazardly rolled into a ball. Barefoot and in pajamas, she pads across the living room to her overnight bag, "I'd still make sure you were out of here before I let them creep in." She plops beside him.

 

"I'd call that sweet if it still didn't sound threatening."

 

She grins at him, hugging a pillow to her middle. "Your manager routinely changes your passcode anyway, you'll be safe. If not, then just run fast. And far."

 

He nods, eyes closed and head leaning sideways on the backrest of the couch. She smiles, seeing he was wearing a robe (no doubt with a shirt underneath) and matching pants - his typical look at home.

 

"Busy day, huh?"

 

"We had a couple of schedules. And we shot Running Man."

 

She nods despite his inattention. His voice, characteristically deep, was laced with softness that could only stem from tiredness. She tugs on his hand before he could completely fall asleep.

 

"Come on," she manages to pull him up after a few tries. "Sleep." She chuckles when he groans, grudgingly walking forward.

 

"Take the bed." He says, turning to her just as they enter his room.

 

"Nah. The couch's fine. Plus I'm planning to watch TV a bit before sleeping."

 

"Sure?" He asks,  already slipping his legs under the blanket.

 

"Yepyep. Night Seunghyunnie. I'll cook breakfast tomorrow."

 

"You better," he grumbles and chuckles at her feigned gasp. "Night Soo. Wake me if you need anything."

 

"Gotcha." She says, pulling the door closed as she exits the room.

 

Seung Hyun waits until he hears the television blare from the living room before he opens his eyes. It's almost 3 AM and it would be a while before he could sleep again. This had been their unset routine for the past years - one crashes at the other's place and nobody asks why. In his case, the reasons could be as diverse as boredom, disinterest in spending time at home alone just as he is drinking out with friends, needing new perspective or simply missing her. After all, she's the kind of person you miss and maybe too easily. In her case, well.. What would he know? She could have the same reasons as him. Or maybe she just doesn't want to be found.

 

Not at this time. Not by  _that person_.

 

And Seung Hyun was always there. Seung Hyun would always say yes to her.

 

He walks to the door, careful not to make the floorboards creak under his feet. His ears tune out the sound of background laughter from SNL Korea's re-run to hear her barely concealed sobbing.

 

Seung Hyun sighs heavily. The woman outside was breaking, just as his chest tightens for her from the other side of the door.

 

No one would acknowledge it. Because it's awkward. Because it's serious and sad and they were never like that. She was escaping tonight and he was letting her.

 

They'd deal with the rest of it when the sun rises.


End file.
